smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Doomship Offensive (2006 Series)
The Great Doomship Offensive is the eighth episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on October 9, 2009 Plot SPOILER WARNING!!! Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach once again, but this time she's held captive in Bowser's newly constructed, flying Omega Doomship. Mario and company hear about the tragedy through a letter sent from Bowser. In the letter, Bowser states that he's holding Peach for ransom, and demands that Mario and his team bring him the Chaos Emeralds that they currently have. Everyone agrees to help rescue Peach, except for Shadow, thinking that they would be wasting precious time they should be using finding more Chaos Emeralds before Mecha Sonic does. This starts an argument between Sonic and Shadow, ending up with with Shadow nearly killing Sonic. Sonic reminds him that he was never like this in the past, never fighting for pride and amusement, and being one of the most compassionate people he's ever known. Sonic asks what changed Shadow, who then has a flashback of him holding the dead body of his friend Rouge, implying that her death was responsible. Shadow then leaves the group, feeling that his and Sonic's interests would only end up clashing with each other. The remainder of the group (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic and Stuffwell) then head to E.Gadd's lab. E.Gadd reveals that he had bought supplies for them, anticipating their rescue attempt, and had also fixed up and upgraded the Sky Pop, Mario's old plane. The group then take off in the Sky Pop Mk II (via giant slingshot) in search of the Omega Doomship. Wario and Waluigi make an attempt to ambush the group, by Wario throwing Waluigi to intercept the plane. Their plan spectacularly falls short when Waluigi falls just short of the plane, and plummets down to earth. The group eventually find the Doomship, and come under attack from the ship's now-operational defenses. After dodging enemy fire, Mario and Sonic jump from the Sky Pop and freefall towards the doomship, Mario transforming into Racoon Mario during this time. The duo land on the hull and fight their way through the troops stationed there. Yoshi and Luigi, still in the Sky Pop then blow a hole in the hull, and charge in ahead of Mario and Sonic. The two end up in a hangar, but unfortunately, they run into an army of Koopatrol soldiers. The army attacks them, but, Mario and Sonic save them. Mario flies Luigi and Yoshi out of the way of the troops, while Sonic attempts to retrieve a Fire Flower Luigi dropped. However, he is overwhelmed by the soldiers and the Fire Flower ends up in a load of Bob-ombs. Sonic survives the explosion, and uses the Fire Flower to transform into the powerful Fire Sonic. Using his new flame based powers, Sonic starts annihilating Bowser's troops, and is quickly joined by Mario, Yoshi and Tanooki Luigi. Sonic and the group nearly finish off the the soldiers, but are interupted by Basilisx, an elite Koopatrol soldier with the ability to turn things to stone by gazing at them. He demands a one-on-one fight to the death with Mario, wanting revenge for killing his friend, and petrifies Luigi, Yoshi and Sonic, to stop them from interfering. Basilisx then draws out Wolverine-style claws, while Mario uses a hammer suit to transform into Hammer Mario, gaining armour and dual hammers. Although Basilisx a good fighter, with his abilities enhanced in an experiment performed by the mysterious scientist working with Bowser (Dr. Robotnik), he and Hammer Mario prove to be equal in strength. He then grabs the petrified Luigi statue, using it as a shield to stop Mario from attacking. Unwilling to harm his brother, Mario is quickly defeated. Bowser, watching Mario and Basilisx from a monitor in his throne room with Peach, laughs with a wicked smile, while Peach looks in terror as Basilisx prepares to kill Mario. END SPOILER Transcript Trivia *This episode's title was inspired by The Great Cave Offensive, a game from ''Kirby Super Star'' and its remake Kirby Super Star Ultra. *This Episode marks Alvin-Earthworm's change of Princess Peach's sprites from ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' to ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story''. *In the preview of this episode, Princess Peach's sprites were from ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time''. *This is so far the only episode in which Mecha Sonic is absent, and only mentioned. In Episode 4 he didn't appear in the present, but he did physically appear in flashbacks. *Basilisx is an obvious reference to the Basilisk. *Alvin-Earthworm stated that this episode is part of a three-part episode arc. *Mario's series of uppercuts in the "Fire in the Hangar" scene is a combination of Ken's Shoryureppa and Shinryuken from Street Fighter. *Basilisx defeats Mario by using Vega's Super Attack from the Street Fighter series. *Much like in Episodes 4 and 7, Sonic uses a Hurricane Kick twice. *Despite what Basilisx says, there is no lava in room 2 of Bowser's Castle in Dinosaur Land (Super Mario World), and the only Koopas there are ones climbing on a net. Alvin-Earthworm has stated that it was just supposed to imply "some random koopa that Mario wouldn't remember." *The note Mario finds at the beginning of the episode is a reference to the infamous Hotel Mario prologue. (Bowser acknowledges the reference when he crosses out the part of the message that says "at one of my Koopa Hotels"). *The Koopatrol that says, "Main screen turn on!" is referencing the "All Your Base" meme that originated from Zero Wing. *Stuffwell tells Mario to "Do a Barrel Roll", which is a reference to an internet meme from ''Star Fox 64''. On a related note, one of the shots of the Omega Doomship arriving in the Mushroom Kingdom resembled the Attack Carrier's arrival at Corneria in the opening of the original Star Fox. A Star Fox sound effect played as well. *The scene where the Koopa Cannon first fired used angles similar for the Egg Carrier's beam cannon from Sky Chase in ''Sonic Adventure'' and the Delphinus' Moonstone Cannon in Skies of Arcadia. *Alvin-Earthworm having used a track from said latter game (Valua Lower City, Skies of Arcadia/Eternal Arcadia) enforces the likelyhood of above statement as well. *Basilisx's claws are very similar to those of the X-Men super hero, Wolverine, and his creation may be a parody of the Weapon X program from the X-Men series (Bowser's statement about how it was funny that it only took "one little needle" to make Basilisx into a cold, emotionless warrior and how his cold, emotionless behavior had achieved "more results than what the lab reports stated" further reinforces the reference to Weapon X). *While not outright stated, Shadow's unusually aggressive and heartless behavior is heavily implied via flashbacks to have resulted from Rouge and Omega being killed by Mecha Sonic. *Episode 8 holds the first appearance of Fire Sonic. *Sonic briefly references the Tornado, his and Tail's biplane on Mobius when on the Sky Pop MK II *The tornado Sonic made to give Mario a boost is the Tornado from Sonic series. *This is the second time the Heroes, or indeed anyone, have battled with generic minor characters. *When Yoshi and Luigi enter the inside of the Doomship, the interior of the Battleship Halberd from ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' is used as the background. *This technically marks the fourth episode where a character utters a curse word (if one counts Hal and Jeff's cameo in the previous episode as swearing). The Hammer Bros, shortly after a bob-omb was kicked into one of their bill blasters by Mario, had three pictograms with a pile of bull feces with flies flying around it in each, implying that they said "shit" or "crap" (which isn't technically a curse word), as well as Shadow yelling, "DAMN YOU SONIC!!!". *Alvin-Earthworm has confirmed that the Koopalings will fight the heroes in episode 9, but he desperately needs voice clips of them from NSMBW. *Fire Sonic managing to get a 1-up by wiping out five enemies at a time is a reference to the same feature in the Mario games. *In the ending of Episode 7, Luigi and Mario saw that the Mushroom Kingdom was left in ruins, implying that the Doomship deployed its weapon systems and left devastation in its wake. However, when Bowser was bragging about his success about capturing Peach, he revealed that he didn't unleash any of his on-board weapons before the Toads started running for the hills. It is unknown how the kingdom got devastated, or it may simply be a continuity error or Bowser may have attacaked the Mushroom Kingdom after the Toads ran away. *The backdrop of the scene in which Waluigi falls from a very great height and lands in a puff of dust is the aerial view of the region Fillmore from ActRaiser, and the scene itself is a reference to various instances in the Looney Toons shorts in which a character (such as Wile E. Coyote) falls off a cliff accompanied by a whistling sound of them falling and a cloud of dust indicating that they have hit the ground below them. *This is the first (and probably only) episode where Poison Mushroom's appear. Appearances *Mario (8th) *Luigi (8th) *Sonic (7th) *Shadow (7th) *Yoshi (6th) *Princess Peach (7th) *Wario (5th) *Waluigi (5th) *Bowser (5th) *Kamek (4th) *Kammy (2nd) *Professor E. Gadd (5th) *Stuffwell (2nd) *The Koopalings (2nd) *Eggman (unconfirmed) (3rd) *Toadsworth (3rd) *Basilisx (1st) *Rouge (flashback only) *E-123 Omega (flashback only) *Maria Robotnik (mentioned only) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Shadow Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Princess Peach Appearances Category:Wario Appearances Category:Waluigi Appearances Category:Bowser Appearances Category:Kamek Appearances Category:Kammy Appearances Category:Professor E. Gadd Appearances Category:Stuffwell Appearances Category:Koopalings Appearances Category:Eggman Appearances Category:Toadsworth Appearances Category:Basilisx Appearances